


let's get together (and feel alright)

by lvckypeople



Series: heaven in her mouth [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Again, Alpha Nicole Haught, Babygirl Waverly Earp, Blowjobs? Kind of?, Can be interpreted as however you see so, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nicole Haught, Dirty Talk, F/F, Filth, G!P Nicole Haught, Good ol' fuck in Waves' bedroom, Nicole just has a dick, Smut, Trans Nicole Haught, Wynonnus Interruptus at the end fair warning, a valid icon, anything else? sure why not, roll with it, sure, this is uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvckypeople/pseuds/lvckypeople
Summary: They haven't fucked in a while.Or,The one where they finally come together again.





	let's get together (and feel alright)

**Author's Note:**

> back so soon?
> 
> i received this prompt only hours ago and it excited me to no end whoops, i stayed up to write it (it's 5am as of posting this).
> 
> yeah u read the tags, nicole has a throbbing cock and it isn't small. it's just a know fact.
> 
> don't ask about the title, i had bob marley stuck in my head all day for whatever fuckin reason i'll never know, and i base my titles upon what i listen to when i'm writing so have at it
> 
> more is on the way, as always. here's part 5.

When it comes to their physical intimacy, there isn’t a single thing Waverly can think of that she doesn’t adore. Nicole, since the very beginning, has always been a lover who gave because she  _ wanted  _ to, not just because she was expected to. Waverly would watch the hunger blow over her expression, would wait for Nicole’s greedy mouth to capture her own in a kiss she could feel in her bones. And good  _ God,  _ was Nicole a good kisser. She’d pine for Nicole to just touch her, but it would take so long for her to give in.

If there’s one thing that really sets her off though, it’s having Nicole’s weight above her, body draped over Waverly as she teases and teases and teases until Waverly is ruined and begging for it. Nicole is seduction, she is the reason Waverly cannot get enough, she is the reason that even when past the point of satisfied, she always wants more. More of Nicole. So much more that she aches and burns for days afterwards. But she’ll always go back for more. Always.

She knows Nicole is the same, though. She loves having the role of power, the one that reduces Waverly to nothing beneath her. Nicole plays with her role far too much, but Waverly adores the experimentation. 

And now, with Nicole on top of her, it’s pushing her to the brink. 

Nicole’s hips roll into her own, the significant bulge in her jeans impossible to miss visually and physically as Nicole bears down harder, firmer, the pressure becoming impossible to resist.

Waverly slides a hand down Nicole’s firm abdomen, frantically pulling at the shirt tucked underneath the belt, but a groan escapes her lips when Nicole’s hand travels down her to stop her.

“Baby,” she breathes. “Your sister’s gonna be home soon.” 

Waverly knows already, but Wynonna has interrupted them every day for the past two weeks, and Waverly can’t cope with her desperation anymore. Wynonna tells them she’s sorry, halfheartedly of course, and that she never means to cock block (literally), but Waverly’s beginning to think it’s completely on purpose, what with the constant remarks about Nicole defiling her. 

_ If only she knew _ .

“I don’t care.” Waverly pulls at her again, ravenous in the unbuttoning of Nicole’s shirt. “I don’t care. I need you. Please.”

“Waves-”

“Nicole. Please.” Waverly groans, palm splaying over Nicole’s now bare stomach as the shirt hangs loosely. Her hand trails down, palming the bulge at the seam of Nicole’s jeans and Nicole gasps, dropping her head down to rest in the crook of Waverly’s neck as she nuzzles at the pulse point before nibbling gently.

Nicole looks up, locks eyes with Waverly, and gives in. “Okay. But if she catches us and we have to stop again, it’s on you.”

“Nic, if she catches us we’re  _ not _ stopping this time.” Waverly starts yanking at Nicole’s belt. “I really, really don’t care if she comes home.”

Her lover nods in understanding, a grin playing on her lips as she leans down to press against Waverly’s mouth. Her belt clinks and she can feel Waverly tugging at the zipper and sliding her hands into the waistband to meet boxers and she pulls back. 

“If we’re doing this, you’re shedding clothes, too.” Nicole gazes down at her, hair messy across the pillows, eyes dark and cheeks flushed. She looks beautiful like this, Nicole can’t keep her eyes off her. She leans down again, breath hot against Waverly’s ear. “And, one more thing.”

“Yeah?” Waverly lifts up, her blouse pulled from her body and strewn somewhere unknown on the floor. “What’s that?”

“I think you know, babygirl.” Nicole’s voice drops an octave, becoming much more dangerous as she nips over Waverly’s collarbone. Hands push at the shirt still clinging to Nicole’s shoulders and Nicole throws it behind her without another thought.

Waverly loves this, hot skin pressed to hot skin. It’s not quite what she’s craving, they haven’t shed enough clothes yet, but it’s insinuating what’s to come,  _ who’s _ to come, and it drives her further, arching up against Nicole and hooking a leg around the back of her knee.

And that nickname. Coming from Nicole’s lips, it holds an entirely different effect on her than it did as a family nickname said by Wynonna. It forms perfectly on Nicole’s tongue, the easy drawl and dark yet still somewhat gentle tone sets a flame deep in her belly that travels and roars between her thighs. It makes her keen and arch and beg for Nicole to slip their jeans off and have Nicole push inside, stretch her beautifully and move and move and  _ move _ until she can’t think properly and her vision goes blurry.

“Do I?” 

“Mmhmm.” Waverly feels the clasp of her bra fall free as Nicole reaches behind her, soon enough it joins the floor. Nicole’s teeth graze her nipple, fingers flicking over the other and Waverly’s hands seep through Nicole’s hair, strands soft and silky between her fingers. 

Another thing Waverly adores, and Nicole too, is the intimacy of having her hands sunk deep in Nicole’s thick red hair. No matter the situation, Waverly’s fingers almost always find their way to curl around the back of her neck and twist, other times they’ll fall deeper into the curls and massage, pressing against her skull as Nicole kisses her. Like this though, Waverly likes to pull at it, and Nicole always has the same reaction.

Nicole looks up at her, soft brown eyes transformed to hungry, almost black, and Waverly’s stomach drops, the heat between her thighs doubling. Especially as Nicole rolls her hips so perfectly that Waverly can feel every inch of the thick shaft pressing against her jean-clad crotch. She gives in.

“Tell me, baby. Is this what you want?”

_ Nicole, seeking explicit consent. Every. Damn. Time. _

“Yes, Daddy.” She breathes, Nicole grins and moves to kiss her. 

“That’s my good girl.” 

Waverly’s hips jolt at the praise, brows furrowing as Nicole frees herself from the restraint of Waverly’s leg resting around her. Nicole stands, slides the zipper down fully and kicks off her jeans, now stood in a sports bra and boxers, light grey with a darker stain where the head of her cock rests. 

Waverly licks her lips.

Nicole moves to Waverly’s jeans and pulls them off quicker than she had her own and smirks at the slickness of the panties she finds underneath. 

“You need me that bad, princess?” Her hands trace the tiny rose stitched into the front before slipping underneath, enticing a barely-heard whimper from Waverly, who’s biting her lips as she glances between Nicole’s fingers beneath her panties and the thick cock straining to be freed. 

Waverly’s wet, ever so. Nicole slips easily between soft, swollen folds as she settles between Waverly’s warm thighs. The slight pressure of Nicole’s fingers disappear before any real stimulation can be given, but Waverly releases a soft moan of disappointment.

“Mm, quiet, baby.” Nicole leans over her, the two wet fingers of her right hand making contact with Waverly’s lips. “Open up.” Waverly’s eyes close briefly before opening again, her jaw falling open just slightly so she can take Nicole’s fingers in her mouth. “You taste good, don’t you?”

Tongue traces her fingers delicately, soft and wet as she sucks every drop of herself from the digits. Nicole growls at the sight, deep and animalistic. Their eyes lock, and somehow its sensuality triples through the gaze alone. When Nicole pulls her fingers out, she quickly leans in and connects their lips in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. They’re both unsure who’s actually moaning, quite possibly both of them, but Nicole licks into her mouth and tastes her, both essence and the flavour of her in general mixed together in a perfect cocktail.

When she pulls away Nicole licks her lips, determined to swallow everything she’d just tasted. “Jesus, you’re so fucking perfect.” Waverly blushes and Nicole grins. “Don’t get shy on me now, baby.”

Waverly’s hands find their way to the back of Nicole’s scalp again and they both groan, Nicole at how Waverly pulls just a little bit at her hair, and Waverly when she feels the shaft burning hot against her stomach through thin, smooth fabric. 

Her lover on top of her slides further down her body, lips pressing soft against Waverly’s abdomen and hands gripping Waverly’s thighs, as if she’s about to hook them over her shoulders. When Waverly realises what she’s doing, she brings her to a halt. 

“No,  _ nononono please. _ Daddy, I need you inside. Please. I’m so wet. Please.”

Nicole meets her eyes again, sees the desperation washing over her. She lifts back up, palms sliding under the sides of her panties and twisting to pull them down, off, and Nicole leaves them on the bed next to them. Then she stands, and for a moment Waverly is certain she’s about to stop, but the sports bra is lifted and thrown and the stretchy waistband is pulled down over her, boxers dropping to her ankles and kicked away. 

But most importantly, cock sprung free in all its glory; strong, generous and thick, vein distinct and pulsing as if it's screaming for Waverly. Only ever for Waverly. 

She climbs on the bed again, knelt between Waverly’s thighs, and shuffles forward until they’re pressed together, cock against Waverly’s thigh as Nicole kisses her deeply, tongue tracing her lips as Waverly’s legs lift and thighs part wider, ready to take. 

Nicole’s mouth waters.

Pink, so much pink. 

Slick, ready and waiting, desperate for Nicole to press and sink inside.

She can’t wait.

“Ready for me, princess?” Nicole drops down to whisper. “Are you ready for Daddy?”

She nods frantically, clawing at Nicole’s hips as if trying to bring her closer.

Nicole tsks, shaking her head. “I’m gonna need more than that.” 

Waverly groans in frustration. “Please, Daddy. I need you so bad.” 

Nicole chuckles. “I can see that. Remind me to never not put out for two weeks again, okay?”

“ _ Please.” _

As insatiable as Waverly is, Nicole isn’t sure if she’s  _ ever _ seen her this bad before. Despite spending a lot of time at the Homestead where Wynonna is almost always populating it, they have an extremely healthy sex life. They’ve been interrupted an embarrassing amount of times, but with how much they want to come together, it still doesn’t  _ really  _ affect how much sex they should be having. Only, recently, with everything that could possibly go wrong  _ actually  _ going wrong, mixed with Wynonna’s usual interruptions, it had been literally impossible for them to get anything more than a few minutes of soft kissing before they passed out in bed due to exhaustion, curled around one another in a soft embrace.

And now, after two weeks of absolutely nothing, Waverly is gushing for her.

“I’m ready.” 

Nicole takes that as her go ahead.

Gripping her cock in one hand to line herself up, she slips the thick head past Waverly’s entrance and earns herself a languid groan.

“Mmf,  _ yes.  _ Please, more- I.  _ I want more of you. _ ” Waverly’s whimpering loud, now, determined and insistent to take Nicole inside. “Daddy, please.  _ Pleasepleaseplease. _ ” 

“Baby, shhh,” Nicole noses at her cheek, eyes closed as her lashes flutter against her temple. “I know, princess, I know.” 

“I need-”

“ _ I know.” _

“ _ Daddy. _ ”

“ _ Babygirl. _ ”

“ _ Please. Just fuck me.” _

Nicole kisses her, soft, sweet, tender, gentle, hand cupping her cheek and thumb running over it.

“I’ll fuck you,” Nicole states as a whisper against her ear. “You deserve it, baby. You’ve worked so, so hard this week.” 

Nicole sinks inside a few inches. Waverly tells her not to, but Nicole almost always goes extremely slowly. Waverly was surprised at the size the first time she’d seen it. Heavily above average by a wide margin, length and thickness. A lot, but delicious, painfully so. Nicole’s scared she’ll hurt her despite the amount of times she’s been inside her and the few times she hadn’t held back and slammed at a stronger force. She has an agreement with herself to never, ever hurt Waverly. Especially during something like this.

The tightness of Waverly’s core clenching around her as she slips further into heat makes her eyes roll. It always does. Waverly is always so hot inside, so tight she can barely move, so exquisite she never wants to pull out. She’d rather stay inside forever.

“Take it,” she mutters and Waverly  _ sobs _ beneath her. “Take it all, yes,  _ God.  _ So beautiful, baby. So, so beautiful. Always so ready for me.”

When she bottoms out, Waverly releases a cry. Her fingers dig into Nicole’s hips as her legs wrap around to keep her buried. “Yes.  _ Yes.  _ Fuck, Daddy.”

“Is that good, babygirl?” Waverly nods and Nicole continues, a pleasant smile on her face as Waverly clenches tight around her. “We look so fucking perfect like this.”

Waverly sighs in pleasure, unable to resist the urge to look down between them and see Nicole buried to the hilt inside her, stretching her, taking care of her,  _ loving her. _

“I’m going to fuck you now, little girl.”

Waverly groans loudly, feels Nicole pull out most of the way until she pushes and their pelvises meet again, and the ridge inside her pulsing at the pressure. 

Waverly continues to gush around her as Nicole thrusts forward, pulls out and pushes in again and  _ Jesus,  _ it’s never ending. There’s so much warmth, so much noise falling from Waverly’s kiss-swollen lips and so much fucking  _ slick _ between them that Nicole can’t handle it.

Waverly clenches like no lover she’s ever been with before and the feeling of her moaning beneath her, hips bucking and walls milking the shaft of her cock so magnificently, it’s indescribable. It’s everything yet too much at the same time.

Nicole plants her hands on either side above Waverly’s shoulders, forehead falling to rest against her lover’s as her hips speed up, the angle changing and thrusts deeper as they hit that ridge inside Waverly, who’s positively screaming at this point.

Waverly’s always been loud, but never like this.

Whatever it is she’s yelling, most of it is unintelligible, but Nicole can pick out a fair few ‘fucks’ and a lot of ‘Daddys’ which, really, is more than good enough for her. 

She can feel her cock start to twitch, knowing she’s nearing release, she holds it back and focuses on Waverly, who’s definitely,  _ definitely _ close, too. 

Nicole leans heavily on one arm, her weight mainly falling to one side of her body as her now free hand trails downwards to circle Waverly’s wet clit.

“Oh  _ God, _ yes!” Nicole hits a particularly good spot in time with her other movements and Waverly squeezes hard, and Nicole has to grasp onto all of her self control in order not to come. “Daddy,  _ fuck,  _ Daddy. So good, so, so good.”

“Yes, babygirl. Come for me.” Nicole sinks her teeth into the side of her neck and grazes them up, licking over her earlobe and pressing her nose to Waverly’s temple. “Come for Daddy.”

Nicole continues moving, thrusts slowing to meet Waverly’s slackened body to draw her to rest. She smiles at her, softly, but as Waverly clenches again unintentionally, Nicole is reminded of her own release. 

“Oh, fuck,” she whispers, eye contact with Waverly locked. She pulls out and Waverly whines loudly. 

She sits up on her knees, right hand on her cock as she pumps to the release, but Waverly’s looking at her with the hungriest look in her eye Nicole has ever seen. She growls and shuffles upwards, straddling Waverly’s torso.

“Open your mouth, beautiful.” 

Waverly groans and does as told, but changes her mind at the last minute.

She slaps Nicole’s hands away and lifts herself up, hand returning to pumping her now wet shaft and mouth closing over the head as Nicole moans loud, her tell-tale sign that she’s about to come. 

“Mmf, baby, yes.” 

Spurts of come land on her tongue and empty down her throat, the taste sharp and bold on her tongue, but so Nicole that she can’t stop.

So she doesn’t. 

It’s thick and there’s a lot of it, but Waverly swallows it all. There’s a look of pride on Nicole’s face that’s strangely amusing but it spurs her on nonetheless as she sucks from the tip, Nicole’s hands running through Waverly’s soft, caramel-coloured hair.

Eventually, she’s spent, and she falls to the bed next to Waverly who moves closer, hooking a leg over her waist and burying into the warmth of Nicole’s neck. 

They pant heavily, a laugh even escaping, and they lay content in bliss.

“You okay, Waves?” Nicole asks, fingers running through hair. Waverly nods, placing a tender kiss on Nicole’s jawline as she snuggles closer.

Their silence doesn’t last. 

There’s a loud, incessant banging on Waverly’s bedroom door and they both freeze.

“A few things,” a voice begins. Fuck. Wynonna. “First. Shut the fuck up. Second, keep the kinks for when you both know I’m either not already home, or for when I’ll be out  _ late.  _ And Finally-”

There’s a pause and if Nicole could feel more nauseous, she’d have thrown up already. 

Only, Wynonna kicks the door open. 

Waverly screams, grabbing a blanket in an attempt to cover them both. “Wynonna!” 

At least she’s smart enough to have a hand over her eyes.

“Nice work, Haught. Part of me is quite jealous, get it, baby sister.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit my [tumblr](http://legittattooogun.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say anything, feel free to send me more prompts, ideas and headcanons or just general questions. i'd be happy to get to them.


End file.
